


The Only One

by cupidty11



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: DaLNr, Human, M/M, Other, The Resisty, Vortian, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain was a little worried that Dib still hadn't spoke, afraid. "I-Did I do something wrong?" His brow furrowed and he scratched his head, shivering under Dib's gaze. </p><p>Dib just shook his head and placed his hands under Lard Nar's chin, thumbs strokeing his soft face before leaning down and pressing his lips against the alien's softly, but with an edge. </p><p>No one had ever given him a gift so wonderful, so vital. No one had ever meant so much to him. Never made his life so truly wonderful just by being in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

Sizzling anger clouded the 22 year old's brain as he walked down the street, hands in his pocket. Golden eyes looked down at the dirty sidewalk, sidestepping the joyous people easily. He was used to dodging crowds and slipping through cracks, unnoticed. Been doing it since he was a kid. 

Usually, the man was laid back. Calm, cool and a vision of the hard earned rebelliousness that took years to create. He was strong, lethal as many aliens and some humans were aware of, and dangerously intelligent. But, now Dib, 'Just Dib' as he was known by enemies and friends, was a looming mass of contempt.

Valentine's Day. Horrid holiday, he thought, seething. It was so fake and ridiculous, with the stupid people of his planet, swooning over superficial gifts and idiotic feelings that had the same density of a marshmallow. 

It sickened him. Dib looked up to casually glance around as was his habit to check for any dangers. Instead he got an eyeful of a younger couple, heads together, exchanging lovey dovey words of adoration. Dib felt a stupid pain in his chest, a twist to his stomach as he watched the man brush a strand of hair behind the female's ear, a lovesick grin on his face. She giggled happily and kissed him. 

Dib snarled and shoved past them, knocking them both on their asses. It effectively ruined the mood. Good, he thought, eyes staying glued to the road this time as he made his way through the filthy city to the very edge, where a space ship he'd come to know very well, was docked.

Breaking through trees and prickly weeds, Dib clicked a button on his wrist watch that disrupted the cloaking device the ship used to stay hidden as a broken down rusted out, burgundy Chevy. Dib strode casually up the ramp and inside the vessel. 

He knocked on a wall, made of Vortian metal. Only the best of course for the Resisty's ship.

"Hello? Any one home?" Dib asked, stuffing the white hot anger away for now to be used on unsuspecting people later on.

Tiny flexible, cream colored horns popped up on the other side of the vessel, recognizing the familiar voice, from under the control panel.

"Dib?" Captain of the ship said, sliding out from under the panel and across the metal floor. The rolling cart he was on kept going however, and flew across the room. Trapped Vortian and all. The male screeched and flailed until he bumped into the human who calmly, put a foot up on the rolly cart to stop it.

"Hi, Nar." Dib smiled down at the tiny Vortian. Lard Nar, over his fear, sniffed and attempted to sit up. 

"H-Hello." Off the cart and grabbed it and turned it off, setting it against the wall, before turning back calmly as if it never happened. "To what do I owe this special visit?" He bounced with his nub like legs over to his chair and flopped down, slightly exhausted. 

Dib just smirked and bit his lip to hide a laugh. "Oh uh well, I uh…" There was no real reason other than the fact he knew of no other place he could go aside from a bar, and that was a no-no, when he got this upset. Lard Nar raised a horn in concern.

"Got lost?" They both knew they didn't mean literally, but mentally. A code word they used. Begun using long ago as a signal when they didn't want to speak of it in front of everyone. It meant they could walk off alone and speak of it privately, in hushed whispers, faces close together. 

"Yeah. Some Earth holidays suck." Dib frowned, and leaned against the wall, idly wondering where the rest of the crew was. Probably asleep, or out in town, disguised. Lard Nar kicked his feet, tilting his head to the side.

"Valentine's day?" Dib nodded, glaring at the wall. "Why does it umm…suck?" Lard Nar asked, eyes shifting to the floor. That was all Dib needed to rant like he was a crazy little kid all over again.

"Because Nar, all the over sensitive morons and their pitiful sob stories and lies of faith! The hypnotic powers of this lame day astound me! Perfectly sane people falling over themselves to get a little bit of attention! A little gift and sweet words turn us into monsters. People are sweet for one day, one day of loneliness and if you have no one you're screwed and doomed to be an outcast. To have no one care. Not that it's different than every day…but on this day, it all worse. Everything is pain filled and hollow. Plastic." Dib's words tapered off.

Lard Nar crossed his arms. "Oh." 

Dib sighed, and shifted his feet from one to the other. "Sorry about just um…ranting. I haven't done that in forever." Nar smiled, twisting a random fabric string around his claw like finger. 

"Psshh. Don't worry about it." He wouldn't look at the other male, which made Dib suspicious.

"Nar? What's wrong? What do you need to tell me? I know you have something to say." The captain opened his mouth."And don't deny it because I know that look." Nar shut his mouth, tapping on the side of his chair. Dib watched closely, quirking a pierced brow. Nar was always finicky but this was just weird. 

"Well, umm…I ermm, have something for you." Lard Nar squeaked, and tapped faster; Anxiety, his constant companion, rising up two times stronger than normal.

Dib walked forward, finally leaving the wall, and kneeled in front of the chair. "Nar…what is it?" 

It had to be bad if it was making him this nervous. 

"Well um…I read long ago that people used to give out candy and umm…flowers as Valentines Day stuff…"The human's eyes widened as he had a sudden flash back to fifth grade. Him saying that same thing to his teacher. He looked, tilting his head to the side, body frozen.

"Yeah. I read that too."

Lard Nar twitched, pressing a button on his chair. It raised him up, up, up to the top level of the ship where he grabbed a brightly wrapped package and zoomed back down to Dib level. He groaned and turned his gaze away from those amazing, gold eyes focused solely on him.

"Here." He held the red box out, with shaking hands. Dib took it gently, eyes flashing back and forth from Nar to the present. He licked his lips, a nervous habit he'd never grown out of. 

"Thanks, but Nar-" Lard Nar pressed a finger to the taller man's lips, green eyes flashing behind his goggles which he never removed. 

"Just open it please." He said quietly, voice firm but hands shaking. What if this gift made Dib angry and he left? What if he did the wrong thing by giving this to him? Only one way to find out. 

Dib nodded and began picking apart the box. First the overly huge red bow, then the bright pinkish paper with little swirls on it. Finally just a normal brown box was left. Dib removed the lid and stared down into the darkness.

He laughed quietly and pulled out a smaller box that when opened revealed only the best Meekrobian chocolates. He set it down gently on the floor, feeling like a little kid again.

Next was a little stuffed animal. It was barely bigger than his hand, bright pink and oh-so fluffy in its adorable bear form. He chuckled and ran a thumb down its soft middle. Placing the teddy bear on the ground Dib pulled out the final present. 

He looked down at it questioningly. It was just a small cube, with no opening or any markings that he could see. Lard Nar leaned forward and grabbed it pushing an invisible button on the side.

Immediately a large hologram came from the cube, making everything around them fold into it. It was like being the center of outerspace, galaxies swirling in every vivid color. Suns exploding, stars giving off light that would only be seen by them. Just black vastness and those wonderful sparks of energy, dancing in the dense nothing.Millions and millions of words, a trillion new things to learn all surrounding them. The places he'd never been to. The ones he wanted to explore. The places that meant the most... Then lard Nar pressed the cube again and the hologram was gone, sucked back into the tiny square that fit in his palm. 

Dib was in shock, staring about in awe. His mouth was open slightly and he looked down at the cube and back up at Lard Nar. 

"That's for you." He held the cube out for Dib, a small grin on his face. The human's eyes stayed locked on him, as he slowly walked over, grabbed the cube and dropped it back in the box, never leaving Lard Nar's face.

The captain was a little worried that Dib still hadn't spoke, afraid. "I-Did I do something wrong?" His brow furrowed and he scratched his head, shivering under Dib's gaze. 

Dib just shook his head and placed his hands under Lard Nar's chin, thumbs strokeing his soft face before leaning down and pressing his lips against the alien's softly, but with an edge. 

No one had ever given him a gift so wonderful, so vital. No one had ever meant so much to him. Never made his life so truly wonderful just by being in it.  
Lard Nar's eyes widened, confused. But they slid closed and he kissed back with the slightest pressure, clawed hands running through the inky black hair.

Dib's breathe hitched when lard Nar returned the kiss, his heart beating so fast, so frantic. The heat in his belly pooling. But the thing that made him want to scream the most was the ache in his chest. The hard, powerful tugging in his breast that had always been there. Since he'd first met Lard Nar and had kept growing. 

He placed little kisses of adoration all along the alien's warm bluish lips, eyes cracking open to gauge the tiny male's reaction. He was please to see a light green flush working its merry way up his cheeks, glad to watch Nar's chest move up and down rapidly with his heavy breathing as he tried to keep calm. Dib smiled because he knew the alien had little chance of doing so. 

He pulled away before he gave Nar a heart attack, reluctantly placing one last lingering kiss on the alien's lips, before laying his head against Lard Nar's.  
'Thank you." Dib whispered, touching the flexible horn softly. Lard Nar's brain was still working to unfog, his body quivering with desire.

"Wh-ah? Your welcome." He shook his head, horns bouncing with the motion. 'If that's the way you say thank you, remind me to buy you gifts more often." Dib laughed and watched the horns frolic.

"I…it's the best present I've ever gotten Nar. I'm just mad because I don't have anything for you…" he whispered, nuzzling the Captain's head. Nar shuddered, looping a claw in one of Dib's belt loops.

"Tell you what…keep kissing me and holding me and we'll call it even." He teased, leaning his head against Dib's chest. The human laughed quietly, cradling Nar to his body. Holding him as he always would. 

"It's a deal, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> For the DaLNr Supporter's Valentine's day contest!   
> I don't own IZ.


End file.
